Breakaway
by EmilieHenderson99
Summary: Logan's finally ready to let go of his past. He has a new family, so it's time to just let go; it's time to breakway for a change.
1. Chapter 1

**I know, I'm such a horrible person. So not ****_'kejaganlos' _****of me, right? Ok, for anyone who didn't know, I started going to a new school this year. I don't know anyone, so I'm in a boatload of clubs, and on top of that I have so much homework it's hard to keep track. I reeeeeally wanted to write this AWESOME chapter, but instead here is a poor excuse for one :( LOL! I promise they will get better, but anyways, here is my I'll Be There Sequel!**

"K-enny!" Logan managed to choke out in between a giggle, "St-op!"

Kendall continued to tickle his baby brother, "Never!" he teased.

Logan kicked his feet and squirmed, bursting out into laughter. Kendall grinned at the fact his brother was so cheerful. The blonde feared that he'd never see Logan be happy with how things were for him in the past between his parents and himself. It made him proud to see that the raven haired boy had moved on. It broke Kendall's heart whenever he saw the small innocent boy cry due to stupid mistakes from the 'so-called' parents he had. The older teen noticed a few tears leak from Logan's eyes as he was tickled, and it felt nice to know that those orbs of water were from the laughing, not sadness.

"Kindle!" Logan tried to catch his breath, but failed when more chuckled erupted from his mouth.

Kendall lifted his arms up off of his brother's stomach, "Fiiine, I'll stop."

Logan let a tiny smile play on his lips. Kendall stuck his tongue out at the brunette and smirked like a little kid, "What should we do now?" He finally said.

"Maybe we should call up Jamie and Carlitos…" Logan shrugged.

"Good idea." Kendall smiled.

Before Kendall or Logan could make it to the phone, the doorbell rang. Looks like their friends beat them to it. In the doorway stood James and Carlos with some hockey pucks and sticks, they walked in as if the Knight's house were their home and sat on the couch. A pissed off expression had been on their face the entire time.

"What's wrong?" Logan questioned.

"Mrs. Adams got us BANNED from the ice rink!" James gasped.

"What?!" Kendall screamed.

"Yup…she is such a nasty old lady!" Carlos chimed in.

"Well what do we do?" James questioned.

"Logan?" Carlos questioned.

Panic filled the raven haired boy's eyes, "I-I dunno! Ask Kenny!"

"What do we do Kendall?" They asked, only after blushing at Logan's total innocence and adorableness.

"We can still go, guys, I'm sure we can sneak in." Kendall decided.

"No, not a good-"

Logan was cut off by the guys, "LOGAN! We'll be fine!"

"I've gotta get new friends." Logan rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, but you've got the best big brother in the world, right?" Kendall smiled.

Logan just smirked, "…yeah kinda" His cheeks turned bright red as Kendall sent him into more fits of laughter. James and Carlos just giggled at the overall cuteness of Kendall tickling Logan.

**I'm going to try and update more, I promise!**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY aka Emmy aka 'Necklace Girl' (long story hehe, I'll fill you guys in my next authors note! LOL!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I feel like I've been putting this off for like WAY too long! I'm super-duper happy that Dana2184 reminded me of it, because if she didn't, I probably would have forgotten about Breakaway! **

**I also realize that I mentioned that I'm now referred to as Emmy and Necklace Girl…well, here's the story about that:**

**On the first day of school I wore a Hello Kitty necklace that was pretty big, so my awesome-sauce chorus teacher goes "I love your necklace! It's really cool!" Naturally, me being my 'unique' self took that as a challenge to try and wear really cool necklaces every day. The next day I wore a necklace with nerd glasses on the chain…and ever since I've been making and buying crazy necklaces for chorus. After that first week, people started to call me 'Necklace Girl' because of that, which was totally cool! I had to take my necklace off for P.E. one day, so when I came into chorus everyone was like "we refuse to sing until Emmy has a necklace!" It was SO funny! Oooh…and the Emmy thing is also related to chorus! I had to go up in front of class and introduce myself since I was new; while up there I told people to call me Emmy because it sounds super cute (and it was my nickname when I was little LOL) and to call me by the last name of Henderson. Nobody knew why until I got into the story about how Logan is my life and all. I also taught them about Kogan and when I said a hobby of mine is writing as many sickfics as possible for my Fanfiction, they also got a lesson on that too LOL! **

**Lastly; I'm super close to 100,000 hits in total for my stories. I just wanted to thank all of you for reading, reviewing, and everything else! If it wasn't for your amazing help with my writing I probably wouldn't still be on this site. When I hit 100,000 and above, I promise that the week that happens I will updates all of my stories (minus one-shots and I'll Be There LOL) Thanks again so much…you guys are truly the best and all of your support means the world to me :)**

**So now that you guys are updated on everything, it's time to write more to this story!**

"Guys, I'm scared…" Logan whimpered, "What if we get caught?"

Kendall pulled his baby brother into a hug, "It's ok, baby."

Logan leaned his head against Kendall's chest and smiled causing Kendall to lace his fingers through the younger boy's brunette hair. James and Carlos just watched with slight worry. They knew it wasn't healthy how Logan was so attached to Kendall and how the blonde fed into it. The hockey rink was a second thought in their minds, now all they could think about was the complications to what Kendall was doing. How was Logan to react when Kendall told him about what he was doing that upcoming school year? Had Kendall even told his brother about it yet? What if the small boy has a breakdown and Kendall isn't there to help him? Would the raven haired boy be able to do something himself? Or was he so used to leaning on the older one? It seemed kinda dumb to question their relationship, but something seemed bad to all of it.

"Ya know guys…never mind, there are plenty of other rinks down the street, we should just go to those instead." James suggested.

"Great idea!" Logan called out quickly.

Carlos laughed a little, "Kendall, can we talk to you? Just you?"

"Why?" Kendall questioned.

"Oh…just…just…because we said so! Logie we'll be right back."

Logan just nodded hesitantly…why were his friends acting so strange?

The three dashed into the nearest bathroom, locking the door behind them.

"Have you told him yet?" James whispered.

"…no, not y…" Kendall was cut off by James,

"WHY?!"

"I just haven't said anything yet…I don't want him to worry." Kendall sighed.

"This is what happens when you allow him to get so attached." Carlos rolled his eyes, "Kendall…this is an amazing opportunity for you and Logan will understand when you tell him."

Kendall shrugged, "It's not that…it's just…he needs me and I need him too…I don't know if I'll be able to last a whole school year without him."

James and Carlos both kept straight faces, "This is BIG Kendall! It's your dream to get a hockey scholarship, and now a high school in Maine wants you on THEIR team…they REQUESTED you!"

"I know that it's just that Logie ne…"

Carlos cut him off this time, "He's not 7! He can handle himself…are you seriously questioning this chance?"

"Come on; get real Kendall!" James added.

"Ya know what?" Kendall growled, "Leave my house and don't turn around on your way out." The blonde's glare kept focus on the two 'so-called-friends' who stood before him. How could they not understand how hard this was for him?

**Ok…short for an actual chapter, but I'm going to update real soon! I promise! :) LOL! Reviews definitely help though haha!**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


End file.
